Looking After Family
by kareeenx
Summary: JJ's niece moves in with her and Will after her parent's die in a car accident. Thirteen, traumatised and alone. Do both JJ and Will know what they're in for?
1. Chapter 1

**JJ's niece moves in with her and Will after her parent's die in a car accident. 13, traumatised and alone. Do both JJ and Will know what they're in for?**

_"Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place." Lance Armstrong._

It was the morning of JJ's beloved younger sister and brother-in-law's funeral. From the moment JJ opened her eyes that morning she felt nothing but pain and sorrow. Watching Will interact with Henry over the breakfast table put a smile on her face but unfortunately her heart still ached. How could she be burying her sister? Her baby sister. So young, too young. Drinking down the last of her coffee, JJ turned to Will. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, cher. I'll take Henry over to Miss Kate and bring the car round." He rose from his chair motioning Henry to follow him. "Say bye-bye to your momma."

"Bye mommy!" Henry stretched his arms as far as he could reach and JJ enveloped him into her body.

Kissing his head of blonde hair JJ whispered "See you later, little man. Be good for Miss Kate, okay?" she nodded to him and Henry returned the nod.

By the time JJ and Will arrived at the Chapel most guests were already there and in their seats. Standing by his wife's side, one arm securely around her waist, Will and JJ walked down the aisle to the front row seats where the rest of the Jareau family were sat.

"Aunt Jayje!" JJ turned her head to the sound of a familiar, but weak, voice. The voice belonged to Abigail, her 13 year old, now orphaned, niece.

"Hi, Abi." JJ sat down by Abi's side and wrapped her arm around her.

"We'll get through this. Together." JJ felt a tear trickle down her left cheek and her heart ached with grief.

"Together." Abigail whispered.

The funeral was long and emotional but JJ still had 30 guests to entertain back home for the repast gathering. Everyone had kind and caring words to share with JJ and her family and repeatedly stated how sorry they were for their loss. JJ appreciated their respects greatly but Abi, on the other hand, not so much.

"Um, uncle Will?" Abi tapped his shoulder for him to turn round. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and let out a loud wail.

Will turned his body towards Abigail and gathered her in his arms. "Let's get you upstairs, hmm?" Abi nodded and both she and Will walked upstairs to her now new bedroom. JJ noticed their departure and, worried, followed them.

"Everything okay?" the three of them now in the bedroom, Abigail now curled up on the bed. Will didn't have to say anything for JJ to realise Abi's obvious meltdown. "I'll take it from here." she sighed.

"Alright, I'll be right downstairs." Will placed a light kiss on JJ's lips and gave her a loving look before leaving the girls alone.

"Abi? Sweetie?" she slowly approached the bed as Abi shook tremendously with crying.

"Auntie JJ, i... i... it hurts. It hurts SO MUCH!" Abigail practically screamed while choking, slowly losing her breath.

"Hey, hey, hey!" JJ rushed to her side. "Please, Abi. Please don't cry." JJ now crying. "I know it hurts a lot baby but, believe me, it gets better." she rocked her back and forth soothingly trying to restore her breathing. Abi buried her face in JJ's chest and sobbed silently. JJ's heart was breaking seeing her niece like this. She embraced her in a hug for at least an hour and a half until Abi finally cried herself to sleep. Noticing her light breathing, JJ slowly pulled away from Abi and pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head gently. Turning off the light and closing the door, she let out a sigh along with a few tears.

JJ returned downstairs to an empty house. How long had she been up there?

"Hey there." Will appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, she finally fell asleep." JJ leaned her body against the kitchen door frame.

"Good. Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"How 'bout you?" he gently rubbed her arm with the back of his hand. No words escaped from JJ's mouth. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut trying to prevent more tears and shook her head 'no'. Will felt a pain in his stomach and reached out to hug his grieving wife. He hated seeing her in so much pain and not being able to cure it. JJ stood there crying in his arms. "Shhh, I'm here J," Will rubbed her back "I'm right here."

**Please voice your opinions. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not expect to get so many views on this story! But please if you're enjoying it and think the idea is good, please leave a review.**

_One week later_

A loud beeping sound burst out from the alarm on Will's nightstand. Shutting it off, he groaned at the early hour flashing on the clock. 6:30am. He felt JJ stir next to him and turned over to a cute yawn escaping her mouth.

"Morning beautiful." he kissed her cheek.

"Mmm, good morning to you too." as she turned to face him. "I was having the best dream." JJ smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I was being ravished by my handsome hubby but I didn't get to see how it turned out..."

"Well..." he pulled her on top of him. "Why don't I show you?"

JJ let out a cute high-school-girl-crush kind of giggle. "I'd like that." Their lips met in a passionate kiss and JJ cupped Will's face with both hands while his went to her waist. A moan escaped JJ's lips as Will's hands travelled further south and groped her ass. "Mmm, I like where this is going." she mumbled against him as she sucked on his neck and grasped his hair. Will continued squeezing her ass with one hand while the other travelled under her shirt to her bra clasp. Noticing his obvious struggle to undo the hook, JJ laughed and sat up, still straddling him, and unclasped her bra.

"Much better." his hands began to fondle her breasts under her shirt and JJ closed her eyes enjoying the pleasurable feeling his hands were creating. She leaned back down and kissed Will passionately as he opened his mouth giving her full access to him. JJ allowed one hand to snake down his body and stopping at his briefs, she cupped him tightly. "Oh, cher." he moaned. Just as she was about to pull down his boxers the room door creaked open.

"Mommy, daddy? Are you awake?" the couple exchanged a disappointed look and JJ rolled off of her husband.

"Yes, Henry. It's okay, come in." The door opened with such force it nearly detached from the hinges and slammed against the wall. Henry jumped on top of his parents and bounced up and down repeatedly.

"We go to the park today! You promised!"

"Yeah, bud. We're going to the park." Will held onto Henry to stop him jumping. JJ laughed at her son's excitement and got out of bed. She walked around to Will's side and grabbed Henry and cradled him like a baby, tickling his sides.

"Stop mommy!" he giggled very loud. "Put me down." he continued laughing all the way down the hall as JJ carried him to the bathroom.

Will rolled out of bed going straight for the shower to take care of his 'problem'.

It was now 7am and JJ had washed and dressed both herself and Henry. "Go on downstairs and watch some cartoons. I'll be down in a minute." she said with a smile as she put Henry's socks on. Like lightening, he disappeared downstairs shouting "Yay!"

JJ entered her bedroom and opened the curtains as Will emerged from the bathroom. "It was kinda lonely in there." he smiled and pulled her to him.

"Sorry." she laughed. "Tonight." with a wink she left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Abi, you're up early." Every morning for the past week Abi slept until noon and JJ had to fight with her to get out of bed. JJ approached Abigail from behind and kissed her head as she was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. I'm going to school." JJ stopped in her tracks towards the coffee maker and turned towards her niece.

"What? I mean, are you sure? You don't have to go back just yet, sweetie."

"I'm sure."

"Well, alright, if you're sure." JJ tilted her head sympathetically and flashed Abi a smile. Abi left the kitchen to get ready for school just as Will was coming downstairs.

"Wow, she's on the floor early s'morning." laughed Will.

"Yeah, she wants to go to school." Will raised an eyebrow. "She seems okay about it. I just have to take her word for it." Will nodded and called Henry through for his breakfast.

After the family had eaten and Abigail was dressed they left the house at 7:45am. Will and JJ dropped Abi off at the school gates. "Hey," JJ said as Abi got out of the car. She turned back to look at her aunt while clutching her back pack. "If you need us, anytime, just call. Okay?" JJ held her hand out of the car window for Abi to take. Abi squeezed her hand and simply nodded her head before making her way through the gates. JJ sighed.

"She'll be fine, JJ." Will said and started the engine again.

"I hope so."

"PARK! PARK!" an impatient Henry shouted in his car seat.

/

Abigail's first lesson was English literature. English was her favourite subject as she had always had a passion for writing ever since she could hold a pen. She sat at the back of the class keeping her head down. Despite trying to avoid conversation, one of Abi's friends noticed her immediately.

"Abi, hey! You're back!" Alexis, bleach blonde hair, tall, thin, perfect at everything shouted over to her.

"Hey."

"Where have you been?! I heard about your parents and I'm so sorry. Who's taking care of you? Where are you staying? Oh my god. You could move in with me! It would be so much fun!" Alexis rambled on and on without Abigail saying anything.

"Good morning class." Mr Jacobs announced. "I hope you all have your personal essays in for me today. No exceptions. Pass them forward row by row, please."

"Essay? What essay?" Abi whispered to Alexis.

"You know, the one we had to write about our favourite person in the world. I wrote mine on my mom. I hope I get an A plus!"

_Favourite person in the world. _Abi though to herself. _My favourite person in the world is gone. How can I write about a person that doesn't exist anymore?_

"Abigail Jareau? It appears you have not turned in your paper. May I ask where it is?" Mr Jacobs approached her with a stern look.

"Um..."

"Well?"

"I... I'll have it in tomorrow. I promise."

"I said no exceptions. You will complete it during lunchtime detention." Abi sighed and slouched down in her chair. This was going to be a long day.

/

JJ and Will were sitting on a picnic blanket watching Henry play with the other kids in the park. "This is nice." JJ said and placed her head onto Will's shoulder.

"I love spending time with my girl." JJ smiled and could feel herself blushing. "Blushing, are we?" Will kissed her cheek and JJ giggled.

"Henry seems to be enjoying himself." she said and sat on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." he kissed her lips softly. "I'm enjoying myself..." he rubbed her back with the palm of his hand and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he copied her whisper. They kissed one another passionately almost forgetting where they were. However, their alone time was interrupted by the ringing of JJ's cell. JJ groaned and search for her phone in her purse.

"Jennifer Jareau." she answered. "Yes I am her aunt." Will looked at her. "She what? Yes I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible.

"What happened?" Will asked concerned as JJ hung up.

"Emergency with Abi at the school. I have to go. I'll call you when I know more." she quickly collected her things together and gave Will a quick kiss before hurrying towards her car.

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! AWChic- yes I will bring the team in a lot more in the next few chapters, don't worry :)**

"She what?" Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, asked shocked.

"She cut class. I know she is going through a hard time but it is so not like her." JJ sighed. "I feel guilty for telling her off."

"Oh, pumpkin. You gotta do something. Send her right my way for some Garcia love." JJ leaned back in her chair as Garcia left her office.

There were a huge stack of cases piled on JJ's desk which had to be reviewed before she could go home. If she _ever _got them finished that is. Running her hands through her hair, JJ was trying her very best not to scream. Before she even got the chance to open the first file her phone buzzed on the table. It was Will.

"Hey."

_"Hey, J. How's it going?"_

"That depends on what you mean by 'it'. If you mean the one thousand cases I have on my desk to review then it is not going well. Or if you mean our thirteen year old niece who refuses to go to class then that is not going well either. Take your pick."

_"Dawlin'..."_

"No, Will. Do not, DO NOT say what I think you're gonna say. I will not calm down. I can't. This stress is unbelievable."

_"JJ, breathe. I wasn't going to tell you to calm down."_ Will laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just..."

_"I know, Cher. Listen, why don't cha get your little butt home and I'll help with your paperwork. Hmm?"_

JJ smiled. God, she was so lucky to have a man like Will in her life. "You would really do that?"

_"Yes. Now, come home. Please." _and with that WIll hung up and JJ gathered about twenty odd files from her desk.

Entering the bullpen JJ seen Hotch and Rossi walking out of the round table room. "Hey, I'm beat. I'm out." JJ motioned her hand towards the exit.

Hotch nodded. "Goodnight."

"I'll pick Henry up first thing tomorrow morning." Rossi reminded JJ. He had offered to take Henry to pre-school while JJ and Will had a meeting with Abigail's principle. JJ looked confused.

"The meeting?" Dave said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Thank you again, Rossi. I'll see you guys tomorrow." JJ left.

**/**

By the time JJ arrived home Henry was already asleep and Abigail was hiding in her room.

"Hey." JJ entered the kitchen to see Will drying off some dishes. He set down the plate in his hand and pulled his wife in for a hug.

"Finally got my girl home." he whispered close to her ear.

JJ smiled and pulled away. "How long has Henry been down?"

"About forty-five minutes or so."

JJ nodded and took off her coat and went to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Auntie JJ?"

JJ looked up and saw a very pale looking Abi. "Hey princess. How was your day?" she walked towards her niece and wrapped one arm around her shoulder as they both walked downstairs.

"Boring."

JJ laughed. "Boring, huh?" she looked at Will who was now sitting on the sofa watching a game with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Maybe if you hadn't cut class and got suspended you wouldn't have been bored at home."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, Abi, but I'm still mad." JJ made her way through to the kitchen and prepared supper for Abigail. Abigail said nothing and sat at the table.

"Here, sweetheart. Eat this." JJ set a peanut butter sandwich down in front of her.

Abi pushed the plate away. "I'm not really hungry."

"Have you eaten anything today?" JJ's eyes were full of concern.

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Abs, you have to eat. I'm worried you're getting too thin. Please? Just one sandwich."

Abigail sighed and took a bite.

"So I have a meeting with Principle Marshall tomorrow morning and he'll let me know when you're suspension is lifted."

"Okay." Abi said quietly.

"Are you going to tell me now why you cut three classes?" JJ asked nicely. "So I can explain to the principle."

"I just wasn't ready to go back yet." she picked at her sandwich.

JJ noticed Abi's nervousness and watch her hands fidget. "You weren't ready to go back? Did something happen to change your mind?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Can I go to bed now?" once again Abigail pushed the plate from her and looked at JJ with sad eyes.

JJ opened her mouth to protest but thought against it. She simply nodded and Abigail left the kitchen almost immediately. JJ cleared the plate away, _"At least she ate one..." _JJ thought.

"Any progress?" Will grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"She claims nothing happened at school but whether she is telling the truth or not... I don't know. Something bigger is definitely going on here."

Upstairs in the bathroom Abigail was bent over the toilet seat with her fingers far down her throat and gagging. After a few attempts she finally threw up. Tears streamed down Abi's face as she gained her balance on her feet again and walked back to her bedroom. She drank down the last of the bottled water on her nightstand and continued to cry.

**/**

"They are both out cold." JJ said referring to Henry and Abi as she closed the door to her and Will's bedroom.

Will pulled back the duvet for JJ to climb into bed and wrapped his arms around her petite body from behind. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and listened to her light breathing for a few minutes. "Jayje?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she turned her head and they shared a slow passionate kiss which became a night full of love for the married couple.

**Hopefully I'll get the next chapter posted in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm not going to bore you with any excuses because there aren't any. This is set the day after the previous chapter.**

"Henry! Uncle Dave is here!" JJ answered the door to Rossi, welcoming him inside.

"What time does pre-school start?" Rossi asked.

"Eight thirty. So you have some time to kill. Coffee?"

Dave followed JJ through to the kitchen. "Yeah if you don't mind."

Henry came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen where he crashed into his Uncle Dave's legs.

"Hey sport! You ready?"

"Yeah! Uncle Dave are you taking me to pee-school?"

"Pre-school." JJ corrected him.

"I sure am." Rossi chuckled.

"Yay!" Henry cheered and Rossi ruffled his hair.

"Henry, can you do mommy a favour and ask Abi to come downstairs? It's almost time to go."

"Okay mommy."

JJ handed Rossi his coffee and they both sat down at the table.

"No Will this morning?" Rossi took a drink.

"He got called in early this morning. Some break in at an elderly woman's home. He's meeting us at the school."

Upstairs, Henry knocked on his cousin's room door like he had been taught and waited for Abi to answer.

"Come in." Abi said.

"Abi, mommy says it's time to go now." Henry was swinging on the door.

She sighed and gathered her stuff together before taking herself and Henry downstairs.

"Good, you're ready." JJ said a buttoned her coat. "You remember Dave, right?"

"Yes. Hi, Dave." Abi had always been the shy type so felt uncomfortable looking him straight in the eye.

"It's nice to see you again, kiddo."

"Alright, well we have to get going. Rossi, there's a spare key in the kitchen drawer for you to lock up when you guys leave."

"It's alright, Henry and I could just leave now. Eh, sport?" Rossi looked down at Henry.

Henry nodded.

"Pre-school doesn't start for another forty-five minutes and Henry likes to spend as little time as possible there." JJ laughed.

"I see. " Rossi said. "Well, why don't we go on a little de-tour first and I'll show you the sirens and flashing lights? How does that sound, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Henry seemed excited so JJ left it at that and the four of them left the house.

"Be a good boy for your teachers, okay?" JJ knelt down to Henry and gave him a kiss.

"Yes mommy."

"Okay, say bye-bye to Abi and then you can go."

"Bye Abs!" Henry waved to Abi as he skipped to Rossi's car.

"See you later, Henry!" Abi chuckled at her little cousin and got in the car with JJ.

**/**

"Sorry, I'm not late am I?" Will rushed into the school reception where JJ and Abigail were waiting.

"No. The principle is though." JJ sighed.

As if on cue the door to principle Marshall's office opened and he emerged from his room.

"Mr and Mrs LaMontagne?"

"Yes, that's us." Will said as he and JJ stood up.

"It's nice to meet you." The principle greeted them while shaking their hands.

"Abigail." Principle Marshall acknowledged the teenager.

"Good morning, sir."

"Shall we?" He gestured them into his office and followed behind them. "Please, have a seat."

Abigail began to grow nervous as she sat on the far end seat next to JJ.

"I'm glad you could make it." Principle Marshall said as he quickly tidied his desk.

JJ smiled at him. "We just want this sorted out."

"Alright." He clasped his hands on the desk and took a breath. "Regarding the exclusion, Abigail is now free to return to school but we will be keeping a very close eye on her. However we do not, under any circumstances, tolerate truancy and therefore Abigail will be expected to complete a week's detention once she returns. Which I am happy to say can be today."

"That's completely understandable principle Marshall, but don't you think a week is slightly extreme?" Will asked. "I mean, the girl has enough on her plate."

JJ nodded in agreement with Will.

Abigail lowered her and fiddled with her sleeve.

"I am very aware of Abigail's issues at the moment, Mr LaMontagne. But the same rules have to apply to each individual student."

"Look, this is my fault." JJ announced. "I knew she wasn't ready to come back to school so soon. If I hadn't have let her come she wouldn't have felt the need to cut class."

The principal sighed. "Alright, here's the deal. Three days detention and an apology letter to the teacher's classes she skipped."

"That's fine." Abi said quickly before her aunt and uncle could argue with him again.

"Great. I'll sign your return form and then you can get going."

Once outside the principal's office, Abigail handed her return form to the secretary.

"Please be good today." JJ said as she tucked Abi's hair behind her ear.

"I will. I better get going. First period has already started."

"I'll pick you up after school." Will told her.

Abigail nodded and walked away.

JJ looked at her watch before turning to Will. "Crap. I'm late too!"

"I'm sure Hotch will understand, Jayje. Come on." He took her hand.

"I'll call you later and let you know if we have a case." JJ said as they approached their cars.

"No problem, honey." Will kissed her lips and gave her a loving smile.

"Bye." She said softly and hopped into her car.

**/**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" JJ said out of breath as she took her seat at the round table next to Morgan. The team had already begun briefing the case.

Hotch simply nodded at JJ before turning his attention back to Garcia and the screen.

"Okay, so as I was saying, this unsub is horribly gruesome. He chops off their fingers and stitches them back on the wrong hands, all except from one. The thumb. And then…" Garcia clicked the remote and the team's eyes' widened.

"He breaks their necks." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah." Garcia felt a shiver run down her spine. "And get this, he draws an 'x' in blood across their chest at their heart."

"As if he is marking the spot where he would cut next." Emily said.

"Alright, I told the local chief we would be there before noon. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said and left the room.

JJ called Will to let him know she wasn't going to be home tonight and didn't exactly know when she would be. This meant Will had to keep an eye on Abi which he was more than happy to do.

**/**

Will collected Henry from pre-school before going for Abigail.

"What did you do today, buddy?" Will looked at Henry through the rear view mirror.

"We paint lions!"

"Lions?"

"Yeah but they had to dry before they could come home and I was sad."

"Why were you sad, bud?"

"Because I wanted to show you and mommy my lion!" Henry said as if it was obvious.

"I'm sure you can show me tomorrow, little man. And mommy will be home in a couple of days so you can show her then, okay?" Will nodded at him in the mirror.

"Otay."

"Will pulled up at the school gates just in time. He watched Abi as she approached the car and got in the front.

"How was it?" Will reversed back out of the street.

"It sucked." Abi hit her head against the car seat.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." she shook her head. "Thank you uncle Will, for everything."

"For what?" he kept his eyes on the road.

"For being there for me and for caring."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. Okay? I love you and I care about you a lot. I hate seeing you in pain."

Abi smiled at him and then turned to Henry in the back seat. "Wanna go a bike ride later Henry?"

"Yeah!" his eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I daddy?"

"Of course, buddy." Will said just as he was pulling into their driveway.

"Do you think auntie JJ will mind if I use her bike?" Abi asked and she got out of the car.

Will got out of the car too then helped Henry out of his seat. "No not at all. You can give her a call later."

They were now inside and Henry had already ran to his room for his toys.

"Later? Isn't she coming home?"

"I'm afraid not, kiddo. She is away on a case." He rubbed her shoulder. "She should be back in a day or two."

Abi nodded then went to her room.

**/**

After dinner Abi helped Henry get ready for the bike ride.

"Where are you trainers?" she asked Henry who was sitting on the edge of the bed swinging his legs.

"Mommy put them in my cupboard."

She pulled out his shoes and then crouched before him, putting them on his feet. "Let's go."

"We're leaving, uncle Will." Abi said when she got to the front door with a very eager four year old.

"Okay." He emerged from the kitchen. "Henry, be a good boy. You have to listen to Abi at all times and stay away from the busy road."

"I will, daddy."

Will nodded and looked at Abi. "Please keep an eye on him."

"I will." She smiled and then they left.

**/**

Abi and Henry rode to the park before stopping for a break. The whole bike ride there Henry had begged Abi to push him on the swings and he was not going to take no for an answer.

Henry giggled happily as Abi pushed him on the swing. "My mommy said you always sad because you miss your mommy and daddy."

She suddenly stopped pushing Henry and stepped in front of him. "Oh?"

"You don't have to be sad. You can share my mommy and daddy."

A tear trickled down Abi's cheek and she helped Henry off of the swing. "Time to go." She said.

Henry held onto her hand as they walked back to their bikes.

**/**

"Daddy!" Henry ran into the house and jumped into Will's lap on the sofa.

Will laughed as Henry continued jumping on him. "Did you guys have fun?" he exchanged a look between his son and niece.

"Lots!" Henry said.

Will looked at Abi again. She was holding her head and screwing up her eyes.

"Abs? Everything okay?"

"No. No, I don't…" she tried to catch her breath. "…feel good." She gasped out.

Before Will could get up, Abigail dropped to the floor.

"Abi! Abigail!" Will rushed towards her and held her head in his hands and tapped her face softly. "Abi, sweetie. Wake up. Come on."

"Abi!" Henry cried.

Will bolted to the kitchen and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket, shakily dialling 911.

"_911 operator, please state your emergency." _

**Cliff hanger! I'm mean, I know. Again I'm sorry for the delay. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously…**_

_Before Will could get up, Abigail dropped to the floor._

"_Abi! Abigail!" Will rushed towards her and held her head in his hands and tapped her face softly. "Abi, sweetie. Wake up. Come on."_

"_Abi!" Henry cried._

_Will bolted to the kitchen and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket, shakily dialling 911._

"_911 operator, please state your emergency." _

**/**

JJ rushed through the hospital doors gasping for air in a panic. "Abigail Jareau! Where is Abigail Jareau?" She practically shouted at the receptionist.

"Ma'am, please calm down." The blonde receptionist told her calmly.

"JUST TELL ME…"

"JJ!" Will's voice projected from the end of the long corridor. She immediately reacted to her name and ran towards Will.

"I got here as soon as I could! What happened?" She flung her arms around his body.

"She's fine J, a little groggy, but she's alright."

"What happened? Have they done any tests?"

"The doc's are doin' 'em right now. Come have a seat." He walked her over to the waiting area and they both sat down, silence coming between them.

"Where's Henry?" JJ croaked, choking on her tears.

"He's with Kate, don't worry." He placed his hand on her knee giving it a tight squeeze.

She nodded before taking Will's hand in her own.

Moments later a doctor appeared before them holding a flip chart and calling Abigail's name.

"Yes, that's us. Is she okay?" JJ rose from her chair.

"You're niece is fine, ma'am. She is awake and responsive." The doctor informed them.

"Oh, thank god. Can we see her?" JJ asked desperately.

"Yes but please have a seat first."

JJ and Will both looked at each other before slowly sitting back down. The doctor pulled up a seat in front of them and took a quick glance at his flip chart.

"What's going on, doc?" Will asked.

"Abigail seemed to collapse from a low sodium and potassium level and when she arrived at the hospital she was displaying signs of cardiac arrest. There are also several tears in her throat and oesophagus which were most likely the cause of her shortness of breath, along with her heart not functioning properly." The doctor took a pause.

"What are you saying?" JJ fine well knew what the doctor was implying but didn't want it to be true.

"How has Abigail's eating been lately?"

JJ brushed her fingers through her hair and sighed deeply. Will didn't understand why both JJ and the doctor had the same look in their eye.

"She has been quite fussy. We have to force her to eat most of the time." Will said. "Could someone tell me what is going on?"

"Abigail has all the symptoms of Bulimia Nervosa. It has most likely been progressing for quite some time. Maybe a year. I'm so sorry."

JJ burst into tears and walked away from them.

Will leaned back in his chair, speechless. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." The doctor shared a sympathetic look with Will. "Why don't you go check on your wife and then you can both see her? She's been asking for you." He stood up and shook Will's hand before walking off.

"Jayje?" Will approached her from behind.

JJ was sobbing into the wall. She turned around and wiped her eyes before turning her emotions to anger. "How could I not have known, Will? I'm a damn profiler for god sake!"

"Hey, this is _not _your fault! The girl is ill, there is nothing you or I could have done." He told her.

"But I should have noticed the signs!"

"She hid it well, JJ. And like the doctor said, it's been going on for quite a while. So don't blame yourself. Now, let's go see her. Hmm?" Will gently rubbed her back and placed a light kiss to her forehead.

When they entered the room all that could be heard was the beeping of loud machines. Abigail was propped up on the bed flicking through a magazine.

"Hey, sweetie." JJ swiftly moved towards her bed.

"Hey!" Abi was beyond happy to see her aunt and uncle.

"You gave us a scare, kiddo. Henry too." Will said as he took his place on the opposite side of the bed from JJ.

"I'm _so _sorry." Her eyes began to fill up.

"Don't be sorry, okay?" JJ sat on the bed. "All that matters now is that you're okay." She pressed her lips against Abi's forehead.

"Urm…" Abi barely spoke. "Did the doctor tell you about, you know?"

"He did." Will said.

"Oh." Abigail immediately avoided eye contact with them and lay her head on the pillow. She could no longer hold back her tear filled eyes and began sobbing.

"We're going to get you help. Okay? You're going to get better." JJ told her, watching her every breath in and out, happy her niece was going to be 'okay'.

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to update as soon as possible and this is all I had time for. I had to research some things for this chapter so please forgive me if any information is wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning and JJ had barely slept for thinking and worrying about Abigail. She observed her sleeping niece throughout the night, who slept soundly on the hospital bed. JJ was about to go fetch a cup of coffee when Abigail began to stir awake.

"Hey there." JJ whispered.

"Morning." Abigail stretched but forgot about the pain in her chest and burst into a coughing fit.

"Easy, easy!" JJ grabbed the cup of water from the table and handed it to Abi.

She sipped it slowly and her coughs eased down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

JJ was worried. _Terrified_. She knew Abi was hurting, both mentally and physically, and she didn't have any idea how to help her. And that broke JJ's heart.

"So the doctor said you could maybe go home later today." JJ told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah," JJ paused. "but you have to eat two meals..."

"No!" Abigail shouted abruptly.

"Abi..."

"No auntie Jayje! I cant!"

"Why? Tell me why you cant." Her voice was calm and comforting.

"Because I'll get fat and..." she couldn't say it.

"And what, sweetie?"

"And..." Abigail started crying which caused another coughing fit to collide with her tears.

"Here." JJ gave her the cup of water. She rubbed her back gently while Abi continued to cry and cough, trying to gulp down the cold water.

"Aunt JJ? You always said you'll love me no matter what, right?" Abi looked at her once she had calmed down.

"Mhmm." JJ nodded, still caressing the girl's back.

"And...and you won't hate me or judge me?"

"I could never hate you Abi. Nor would I judge you."

Abigail nodded and pulled her knees tight into her chest, shaking ever so slightly.

JJ noticed that Abi was about to say something, about to open up to her, but she didn't want to push her. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Before mom and dad died..." a tear slipped down her face.

"Uh-huh?" JJ said, letting her niece know she was listening. Her heart still broke at any mention of her younger sister.

"I, I started getting really insecure with how I looked so I began purging." Abi practically croaked out.

JJ sighed, "Do you know why?"

"Why what?" Abi looked at JJ.

"Why you became so insecure."

She nodded and wandered her eyes away from JJ's, not wanting to be profiled right now.

"Tell me." JJ said softly, reaching for Abigail's hand only for Abi to pull it away. JJ's eyes widened. "Sweetie, please talk to me. Maybe I can help?"

"No...you can't help. It's done now."

"What's done?"

"All that happened."

"What happened?"

"He, he hurt me." Abigail whispered, almost inaudible.

JJ gulped, knowing the conversation was about to get much worse. "Who? Who is _he_?"

"When mom was out...he would get really drunk and..."

JJ was speechless. _Is she really talking about her own father?_ JJ thought._ My sister's 'oh so perfect' husband?_ "Your dad? What did Robert do?" JJ said through gritted teeth.

"At first he just threatened me and called me horrible names."

"Then what?" JJ sat on the bed beside her.

"He got really violent and, and would hit me and..." she took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "He said I deserved it." Abigail's eyes flooded with tears again and she curled up into JJ.

**/**

"So she can't be discharged until she eats something?" Will asked JJ. They were both sitting on the sofa, JJ's legs resting over Will's lap.

"Yeah. Will..." she looked at him tearfully.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he rubbed her legs on his lap.

"Abi told me something today."

"Okay. What did she tell you?"

JJ wiped the tear falling down her cheek and told Will what Abigail had confided in her earlier today.

"The bastard!" Will shouted angrily making JJ jump.

"I couldn't believe it either. He never seemed like the type..."

Will sprang up from the couch. "If the sick fucker was still alive, I'd beat the crap out of _him_! See how he liked it." Will was still shouting.

JJ stood up beside him and rubbed his arms, crying.

"I'm sorry, cher. Are you okay?" he gathered her in his arms.

She nodded into his chest and sobbed loudly.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He pulled on her hand and they went upstairs.

"I have to go into work tomorrow so could you check on Abi after you drop Henry off at pre-school?" JJ said when they were both in bed.

"Of course." he kissed her forehead. "How do we deal with this, JJ? How do we help her?"

JJ sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. Be there for her. Comfort her. Just let her know she is safe now."

"Okay. I can do that." Will leaned towards JJ and kissed her lips softly.

She kissed him back eagerly, holding his head in her hands. Her lips travelled to his cheek, to his earlobe and then his neck where she sucked on his weak spot making him groan.

"JJ..." he moaned her name. "Are you sure you're..." he moaned again when her teeth sunk into his neck, likely leaving a mark. "...in the right state of mind?"

"Yes. Just please me, Will." she breathed on him.

He didn't want to take advantage of her when she was feeling upset like this but she seemed sure. Will pulled her face to his and captured her lips in a heated, romantic kiss. His fingers trailed down her body, making her hot and excited as her breathing became laboured.

"Will."

He took her moan as an invitation and slid his hand into her sweatpants.

Her body began to quiver and she kissed Will more deeply and moaned into his mouth. "Please." she begged.

"Anything for you, cher." he kissed her neck and rubbed her intimate spot lightly.

"Ugh,"

He smiled against her neck at her response then groaned back at her. "I love you." he whispered.

**Please review. The next chapter will be more focused on JJ and the team when they find out about Abigail. Also, any ideas are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

The team walked into the round table room where Hotch was stood looking over case notes.

"Where we headed?" Morgan asked.

"Atlanta. Don't get too comfortable. The PD needs our help quick and soon, so there will be time to brief on the jet." Hotch informed them.

"What we got?" asked Emily, throwing on her coat.

"Five bodies all in the space of two weeks. This unsub is progressing fast. Wheels up in 10."

The team began to escort out of the room before Hotch called JJ back.

"What's up?" JJ stopped at the door.

"Will called me."

JJ sighed.

"You don't have to be here JJ. You're entitled to some personal time."

"No, I want to be here Hotch." JJ reassured him.

"Alright, if you're sure."

JJ forced a smile at him before turning and walking into the bullpen.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

"JJ." Prentiss warned her.

"It's Abi." JJ sighed. She didn't want to have to tell them but they were profilers for god's sake.

"Is she okay?" Rossi appeared from behind JJ.

"Not really...she's um. She's in the hospital after collapsing last week. But she'll be fine. Honest."

"Maybe you should stay here princess. Accompany me in my lair for a few days." Garcia rubbed her shoulder.

"Guys! No. I'm fine." Before she knew it tears rolled down her cheeks and Emily and Garcia had their arms around her.

"JJ, you work point from Quantico this week. That's an order. Or go home." Hotch told JJ trying to mask his worry.

"Yes, sir." she sighed.

"I'll see you when we get back." Emily said.

Reid and Rossi flashed JJ an awkward smile before walking off.

"Baby girl will take care of you, right hot stuff?" Morgan winked at the two ladies.

"I sure will!" Garcia chimed in.

_**/**_

"I will have that info on your tablets in a flash! Garcia out!" and she hung up the phone. She spun her chair around in JJ's direction, who was sitting at the desk behind her engrossed in a file.

"So, what's really wrong with Abi?" Garcia eventually dared to ask the question. "Is she still cutting class?"

JJ sighed and closed the file knowing she wouldn't be able to escape the 20 questions until she answered Penelope. "She hasn't really been at school since her suspension. Abi was admitted to hospital that night."

"You mean to say Abi has been in hospital for five days and you never told me? Jayje I could've helped you!"

"Thanks Penelope but I don't need any help. I have Will." she smiled at Garcia.

"But still. I could have taken care of Henry or bought Abi some 'get well soon' presents. I could have baked a cake! She would _love _Penelope Garcia's tiramisu recipe!"

JJ had to laugh at Garcia's enthusiastic gestures. "She won't eat it, Pen..." JJ let slip before regretting opening her mouth.

"Is she really _that _sick?"

"Promise you won't tell the others?"

"I promise." Garcia rolled her chair closer to JJ and held JJ's hands in her own.

"Abi is bulimic." JJ cried.

"Oh Jayje." Penelope hugged her tightly and rubbed her back while she cried.

"I never knew! She was hurting and I didn't even notice!"

"Shhh, this is not your fault JJ."

Wiping her tears away and sitting back up, JJ looked at Garcia. "I don't know how to deal with this, Penelope, and neither does Will."

Garcia squeezed JJ's hand and continued to listen.

"I mean, she won't even eat without threatening to throw it back up. She can't be discharged until the doctors see some improvement."

"Has Abi said anything to you?"

JJ nodded. "Her dad, before they...died, used to beat her." She let another tear slip.

"No!" Garcia gasped.

"I miss my sister, I do. But I just want to scream at her and ask her what the hell she was thinking marrying a monster like _him_!" JJ's voice began to project.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Penelope squeezed her hands tighter.

"I'm so angry and confused and frustrated." JJ sighed.

"I know. I know you are sweetie." Tears soon began to trickle down Penelope's cheeks too. "Listen, I'm going to call Will. Okay? Get him to pick you up."

"No, Pen. I'm _fine_." JJ sniffed and stood up.

"JJ you are not 'fine'. I have never seen you like this before. I'm calling Will."

_**/**_

"Hey there." Will knocked on Garcia's opened office door.

"Will." JJ got up and hugged him.

"She's pretty broken, Will." Penelope said.

"Yeah, I see that. Thanks Penelope." Will kissed her cheek before him and JJ left.

"I tried to keep it together but…"

"Let's get you home, cher." Will kissed her head and they walked into the elevator hand in hand.

**Sorry it was pretty rubbish! I felt like I had to focus a little on the team and JJ's emotions. Anyway…WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR SEASON 9? Personally, I think JJ and the new section chief had a 'thing' while JJ worked at the Pentagon and they both went undercover. But who knows? What does everyone else think?**


End file.
